Dating
by huntress in the dark
Summary: A.U: Hughes's precious little daughter is now sixteen, old enough to go on dates. And Maes is alive to see it.


**A.N.: Just a little thought, what if Hughes never died, and lived to see Elisia old enough to date?? ….. Yeah, I feel bad for the guy she dates too….**

**Disclaimer: I don't FMA. (yeah, just skip this part.) **

"She asked to what now?"

"Please Maes, I know you heard me. Elisia asked if she could go out this evening, with one of the boys from school" Gracia explained once more.

"I realize that she means the world to you, she does to me too, but really, you need to—put the knives away Maes! You haven't even met the guy!"

Hughes put his arsenal of blades away slowly back into their hiding places. Gracia had gotten used to this and so had Elicia. Gracia had seen this day coming, and had joked about it once in a while when Elisia was much younger. Even then Maes would get pale in the face at the very thought. Yet here it was, Elicia was dating.

Oh yes, normal dads would probably take this pretty well, most dads would probably be able to handle their only daughter going out with young boys with grace, however Maes was not like most dads. Oh no, not in the least.

"Where did the time go? I still remember when she was four! Where did the time go?! "

Hughes said in a petulant whine.

The evidence was there in the innumerable amount of pictures he carried everywhere, that his precious little daughter was growing up but…..

"Alright I'll behave." Hughes sighed.

This is when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled a young blonde, sixteen years of age, just up the stairs.

Elicia had most defiantly grown up. Though, she had never given up her pigtails, her hair had grown quite long, reaching down to the middle of her back. It wasn't quite as light as it had been in her younger years. She was wearing a pink dress, which had a skirt that waved at down by her calves and kept in style with the season of summer, as it had no sleeves but simply hung on her sculpted shoulders. She had already grown as tall as her mother….

Elicia ran down the stairs, stopped to pat down any flyaway hair, and proceeded to open the door. "Hi Scott! How are you?" The young man she greeted at the door was indeed her age. He had dressed nicely for the occasion.

"Emm, this is my Mom and this is my Dad (heh)"

Maes smiled a certain smile that, to those who knew him, meant he was up to something.

"Hi Scott… I'll need your last name and social security number."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh he's just kidding you don't need to worry about it."

"I'm not joking" Maes replied

Gracia tried her hardest to cover for what she knew might turn into a fiasco if left unchecked. "You two were going out to dinner then out to see a movie right?"

Scott smiled sheepishly and concurred. Gracia smiled and offered to drive them to the restaurant.  
Hughes more grimaced than smiled but still shook Scott's hands as a sign of peace.

Scott looked down at his hand and found a small note which he unfolded to find the message:

_Try anything weird and your dead._

Scott swallowed hard, and smiled nervously. "Uh—em, well I had reservations at the restaurant at 6:00 so uh…"

"Right lets go then!"

Maes watched the car leave the driveway. As soon as it was out of view, he whipped out a small radio.

"They're out"

"This is a bit much even for you Maes…." An irritated voice drawled over the speaker."

"Too late to back out now"

Roy massaged his temples, wondering why he took on this near pointless mission.

The couple arrived right on time. As soon as they were seated, a waiter came to take their order. Elisia looked up at the waiter, and thought she recognized him… At the very least she had seen him somewhere but couldn't place it…

(Flash back)

"Mustang Here, as plotted…"

[Hughes "Excellent! Now you'll need a costume to blend in. if you look in the pack you were given you'll find a small goatee, a camera, a rag and some chloroform…"

[Mustang "Excuse me?!"

[Hughes "The waiter, Roy, take his uniform"

[Mustang"You lunatic!"

(End of flashback)

Roy felt so bad for the waiter…. The radio was stuffed in his back pocket, a tiny camera was attached to his sleeve.

"Good Evening I'll be your waiter tonight, may I take your order?"

"Sure, you ready? Elicia?"

The couple ordered two seafood dishes.

By time Roy got back with the food Scott had his hand on Elica's. Hughes saw this too…

Ignoring Hughes panicked shouts of "Why that little…" and "He's so dead!" and "His ass is mine!!!" over the radio, and tried something less violent than what Hughes was suggesting. He placed the food down. They would have to move their hands if they didn't want to get burned.

Scott, however, was not the most observant of people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in Ed, Edward do you copy"

In the background Hughes could hear Alphonse whining about something to do with a dumpster.

"Ed here, couple is in sight. They are leaving the restaurant, and headed for the movie."

"eeeewwww! That was so gross!"

"Sorry Al, If Elicia saw you, Our position would have been given away, and we'd be caught. I had to transmute you into a dumpster."

"Er… right. Thank you for the update; over and out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Havoc here, I'm sitting in the last row. Targets have not arrived yet… wait here they come!"

Scott and Elicia came running down the isle of the movie theater.

"Wow… they move fast…"

"WHAT? WHAT'S GOING ON!! IF THAT KID TRIES---"

"They're running through the isles, picking out a pair of seats, Hughes."

"Oh, ok"

Even after the two found a seat, it was still five minutes before the movie began.

Hughes shifted uncomfortably in his chair for a minute or two.

" He's not trying-"

"No Maes."

(Shift)

"Try fanning your popcorn. That should work."

Jean rolled his eyes and started fanning the said popcorn.

"Er, Scott, would you mind getting some popcorn and drinks?"

Scott's face fell for a brief moment but he quickly smiled and agreed.

"He's gone, Elicia's by herself."

Soon the movie started. Between the start and finishing of the movie, Havoc would be telling Hughes at least five or six times that no move was being made.

The date had gone so well despite a few odd moments. Scott screwed up his courage and tried for the "goodnight kiss" He might as well of tried to plant one on the president's daughter. Instantly, an entire squad of special Ops personnel leaped out of the front yard bushes and dragged a very befuddled Scott down to Central Headquarters.

The room was completely dark, save for the overly bright one pouring down on Mr. Hughes Scott felt quite scared.

"So, Scott! Where were you at 5:45!"

" Your house?"

"Ah, right… Where were you at 9:30!"

"Your house…Sir On the porch?"

"And just what were you doing there?!"

Scott began to sweat profusely. He had heard legends of Elicia's Dad. He loved his life, and until now he never realized just how much.

"Alright! I'll ask one more time. WHAT were you doing on the said PORCH!!"

"I-I-I"

"(sigh) I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but…"  
He pulled out an exceptionally shiny large knife. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to sever each one of your finger till you talk."

Scott let out a high pitched squeal of sheer terror.

Outside the interrogation room, Roy and Riza were watching the action through a one-way window.

"He isn't really going to…"

"No."

"but that knife.."

"Prop."

"Prop?"

"Prop. It's a fake meant to scare you can't even scratch the skin let alone cut it with that thing."

Edward, Alphonse, and Havoc walked in just in time to hear loud crashes and High, girly screams coming from the Interrogation room.

"So that makes Five boyfriends… poor saps." Ed muttered.


End file.
